Caminos Cruzados
by Bichitakou
Summary: Historia sobre una pareja peculiar, donde él es toda una estrella y ella se convertira en el amor de su vida, cuando sus caminos se crucen... Pasen y lean...GRACIAS!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno pues eh aquí un primer capítulo de varios mas, espero les agrade la nueva historia de esta pareja donde no hay poderes, sino una vida normal para todos los personajes de esta hermosa serie de sailor Moon, recuerden que ninguno de los personajes de esta serie me pertenecen, yo solo los tomo prestados para darle vida a mis historias… Gracias por su atención y espero sus lindos reviews….

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo día a comenzado dentro de la casa de la familia Kou, como siempre Taiki permanecía sentado en el sofá leyendo su periódico en la sección de finanzas, en compañía de una buena taza de café, Yaten para no variar se encontraba pegado al teléfono platicando seguramente con alguna linda mujer pues era todo un don Juan y por ultimo Seiya y Haruka se encontraban perdiendo el tiempo, jugando muy entretenidos frente a la pantalla de plasma Need for speed 4 (juego de carreras en automóvil) para Play Station 3.

La mañana marcha tranquilamente hasta que el peli plateado bajo de su habitación muy emocionado, haciendo que Taiki se preguntara el porqué del buen humor de su hermano; Yaten se sentó al lado del castaño y ambos comenzaron una plática. Dicha platica trato de que la actual novia del ojiverde, la modelo Japonesa Mina Aino estaría visitándolos el a la mañana siguiente por lo que Yaten iría por ella al aeropuerto al medio día…

_Valla, no pensé que durarías tanto con ella, cuánto tiempo llevan 3 meses – Taiki algo sarcástico habla_

_Llevamos 8 meses – Yaten contesta algo molesto_

_Pues ya es toda una vida, ¿no crees?, normalmente siempre duras un par de semanas y vuelves a lo mismo – Taiki comenta dejando su lectura a un lado_

_Si, supongo que tienes razón, pero Mina es diferente, ella es… - el ojiverde suspira haciendo que el castaño se sonriera levemente_

_Pues felicidades hermano, espero que dures más tiempo con ella – Taiki toma su periódico y reanuda su lectura_

Yaten se quedo callado unos segundos pues en su mente también se repitió a si mismo que el también esperaba tener algo más grande con aquella chica; mientras esto sucedía, a unos metros de ellos Seiya lanzo un gran grito de furia pues una vez más Haruka lo venció por poco, Yaten aún emocionado se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al ojiazul y al rubio pues a su parecer ya le tocaba jugar. Seiya indignado por la situación y sin más remedio, sede su lugar al ojiverde quien encantado de la vida reta al rubio en el juego de video.

Rato después, Seiya recibió una llamada a su celular de parte de su novia Kakyuu quien no solo era pareja del ojiazul, sino también era la encargada de representar a los hermanos Kou como el grupo Three Lights; ésta le informo al ojiazul que tendrían que ir a la disquera para hablar con Darien el presidente de SpinRecords para ajustar los últimos detalles de la nueva gira que empezaría en unos dos meses más o menos.

Cuando Seiya colgó con la pelirroja, les informo a sus hermanos lo que tenían que hacer para el día de mañana pero Yaten indico que él no podría asistir pues ya tenía planes y Taiki informo que el también ya tenía el tiempo ocupado por lo que él solo tendría que ver lo del lanzamiento del nuevo álbum para la próxima gira; Seiya se molesto pero pensó que el solo podría hacer ese trabajo, Haruka por su lado opino que ya que todos saldrían y estarían fuera todo el día, él se haría cargo de la pequeña Shiara en compañía de Michiru cuando ésta se desocupara.

Para el día siguiente, Taiki y Yaten salieron muy temprano en la mañana después de desayunar para verse con sus respectivas citas y ya que Shiara no iria al escuela por la junta de profesores en su escuela, Haruka se quedaría con ella hasta que Michiru llegase en la tarde; Seiya por su lado salió poco después que sus hermanos para encontrarse en el departamento de su novia y de ahí irse a ver al presidente de la disquera.

Cuando Seiya llego con la pelirroja, ésta le dio una bienvenida calurosa y después de un par de horas salieron de aquel lugar para verse con Darien; en casa de los Kou, Haruka y Shiara juegan a la hora del té y aunque el rubio se siente algo torpe jugando a las muñecas, siempre es convencido por la pequeña…

_Pero Shiara, no me voy a poner eso, yo… - Haruka observa a la pequeña _

_Anda Tío, por favor, además quien te va a ver, prometo no decirle a nadie – la pequeña sonríe tiernamente_

_¡¡Ahhhhh!! Siempre me convences, como le haces - Haruka se da por vencido y se sienta frente a la pequeña para jugar con ella_

Cuando Seiya y Kakyuu llegaron a SpinRecords, Darien y Andrew ya esperaban a los dos chicos impacientes dentro de la oficina, sin embargo, la astucia de la pelirroja hizo que la molestia de ambos directivos desapareciera de inmediato; Seiya observo y solo se quedo callado pues no quería tener ningún problema con los meros jefes del negocio, el ojiazul se sentó al lado de Kakyuu y ésta comenzó a platicar con Andrew y Darien sobre los planes que el grupo tenía en mente para la campaña del lanzamiento del nuevo álbum, ideas nuevas y diferentes que de seguro harían que el grupo se consagrara con uno de los mejores grupos del momento y ya que eran todo un fenómeno en el país pues que mejor que darle un mejor impulso con las nuevas propuestas…

_Sabes Seiya, esto está muy bien, las ideas son buenas, quizá las tomemos en cuenta – Darien observo los documentos que la pelirroja le presento_

_Gracias, en realidad todos cooperamos, pero mis hermanos no pudieron estar por falta de tiempo y bueno… - Seiya es interrumpido por Andrew_

_Sabes esto es muy bueno, hablare con el asesor de imagen y pronto saldrán los promocionales, del nuevo álbum – Andrew sonrió _

_Bueno Kakyuu este será un año muy bueno, no solo para el grupo sino para nosotros también, cualquier cosa que se necesite estaremos en contacto – Darien extendió su mano a la pelirroja_

_Claro que sí, yo estaré al pendiente de todo, gracias por tu tiempo Darien y el tuyo también Andrew – la pelirroja contesta el gesto seguido del ojiazul_

Mientras estos sucede en la ciudad, a unos miles de kilómetros de ahí, en Tokio dos chicas están sentadas comiendo en un restaurant de comida Italiana muy alegres pues el año escolar ya termino y con ello su carrera Universitaria por lo que ahora tendrían suficiente tiempo para irse de vacaciones, por lo que ambas se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para ver que hacían de divertido en todo ese tiempo libre; la pelinegra de nombre Rei le comento que podían ir de visita con la familia de ésta, los cuales viven en Londres, la otra chica de nombre Serena pensó que podía ser buena oportunidad de salir y conocer cosas nuevas pues ella no había tenido la posibilidad de salir nunca de su país así que aprovecharía esa oportunidad…

_Qué bien Serena, hare las reservaciones para mañana mismo, te va a encantar Londres, es una ciudad tan bonita – Rei suspira de emoción pues pronto vera a su familia_

_Si, en verdad que será muy emocionante, aunque… - Serena baja su mirada_

_Aunque que… - la pelinegra observa a su amiga_

_Ya sabes, Diamante, creo que pronto regresara de su viaje y pues – Serena comenta algo nostálgica_

_Sabes Serena, ese tal Diamante debería estar más tiempo contigo, en verdad, no lo conozco pero lo poco que eh sabido de él me dice que no te quiere tanto como dice hacerlo, debería estar ahorita contigo y solo viene uno o dos días, te ve y se vuelve a ir – la pelinegra se molesta un poco_

_Pues sí, pero ese es trabajo – la rubia justifica a su novio_

_Bueno pues como quieras, mañana que ya estemos camino a Londres, me encargare que te diviertas lo más que puedas – Rei hace cara de pinga_

_Gracias Rei, te preocupas mucho por mi – la rubia sonríe_

Cuando Rei llego a su apartamento, llamo a la aerolínea para hacer su reservación lo más temprano posible pues quería sorprender a todos en su casa; Serena por su parte cuando estuvo en su habitación trato de comunicarse con Diamante pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió hacer que sus vacaciones fueran de lo mejor en su vida.

De vuelta a la casa de la Familia Kou, todos cenaban juntos viendo un partido de football americano en la televisión de la cocina, Yaten y Mina estaban juntos comiendo comida japonesa que a ambos les gustaba, Amy y Taiki por su lado también comieron de la comida japonesa al igual que Michiru, sin embargo, Shiara, Seiya y Haruka se dedicaron a comer pizza para amenizar aquel partido donde el equipo de ojiazul, se enfrentaba al equipo del rubio y como todas la veces que esto sucedía, la casa de convertía en un campo de batalla.

A la mañana siguiente, Rei y Serena abordaron su vuelo con dirección a Londres muy temprano por la mañana; en casa de los Kou, Taiki y Yaten hacen el desayuno para todos en la casa ayudados por sus respectivas novias quienes divertidas observan a sus hombres hacer el desayuno vestidos con dos delantales para no ensuciarse mucho. Mina novia de Yaten y Amy, novia de Taiki se sentaron a platicar pues tenía mucho que no se veían; la rubia le comento a la peli azul que esta última gira estuvo pesada pero que tendrá unos días de vacaciones, por su lado Amy le comento a la rubia que ella esta mas que bien en el hospital donde trabaja ahora y pues como también dará una cátedra en la Universidad de Oxford en la facultad de medicina pues no podía estar más feliz.

Después de un rato, Michiru y Haruka bajaron y junto con ellos bajo Shiara quien sin decir agua va, se sentó y de inmediato se dispuso a comer ante las miradas y las risas que no se dejaron esperar al ver a la pequeña de 5 años manejarse como toda una niña grande, los últimos en bajar fueron Seiya y Kakyuu quien paso la noche con el ojiazul; todos desayunaron hot cakes (o panqueques), chocomilk y café…

_Mmmm… esto quedo bien rico – Shiara comenta chupando sus deditos uno por uno_

_Si, la verdad es que ya se pueden graduar de cocineros ustedes dos – Seiya comenta burlonamente_

_Sabes Seiya, en realidad a ti te tocaba el desayuno pero como no bajabas decidimos hacerlo por ti, así que no molestes – Yaten contesta con su toque_

_Tranquilos chicos, todo estuvo muy bien, además Seiya hará la cena no es así – Michiru hace su comentario haciendo que todos se rieran por la cara del ojiazul_

_¡Ah! – El ojiazul arquea su ceja – Si claro yo la hare – Seiya se toca la nuca y ríe _

Mientras el desayuno concluyo para no variar con risas y chistes, Taiki partió pues llevo a Amy a su departamento, Michiru salió con Haruka para salir a hacer las compras de la casa, Yaten y Mina también se desaparecieron rápido pues ambos saldrían a pasear por la ciudad; Kakyuu se despidió y también se fue a su casa pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer con lo del nuevo álbum, sin embargo, vería al ojiazul en la tarde noche para salir a celebrar otro año más con él pues con este ya serian dos años de estar saliendo con el pelinegro.

Rato después, Shiara y Seiya se la pasaron jugando con Max el cachorro Chau – Chau del pelinegro, el cual era muy juguetón y ya que no le gustaba que lo bañaran, éstos resultaron ser los bañados por aquel peludo, quien sin más se echo a correr por todo el jardín mientras que el ojiazul y la rubia de ojos verdes corrían tras él.

Para cuando el avión de Rei y Serena toco tierra londinense, ambas ya estaban más que impacientes por recorrer aquellas calles llenas de historia y glamur; mientras ambas estuvieron en el taxi que las llevaría a la casa donde la familia de la pelinegra vive, la rubia observo con gran detenimiento todo lo que era la ciudad, los edificios arquitectónicos, majestuosidad del Big Ben y otros escenarios atractivos. Después de un rato, el taxi llego a la entrada de la residencia de la familia de Rei, Serena se sorprendió pues no pensó que aquella casa tan bonita fuera de la familia de su amiga; cuando se bajaron las dos del taxi, Serena de broma le comento a Rei si en verdad ella había vivido ahí o era para burlarse de ella…

_Hay Serena, pues claro que yo viví aquí, o que me llamas mentirosa - la pelinegra contesta algo seria_

_No te enojes Rei, solo era broma – la rubia se disculpa_

_Ya lo sé, pero me creíste, - la pelinegra sonríe – anda vamos a entrar – Rei toma sus cosas y abre aquella puerta_

Al momento de abrir la puerta se topo con la pequeña Shiara, quien se estaba escondiendo pues así era juego; Rei sorprendida saluda a la pequeña y pregunta por los demás, sin embargo, no espero mucho pues uno a uno salieron de sus escondites, Yaten fue el primero en salir a saludar a las recién llegadas…

_Pero que sorpresa, que haces aquí – el ojiverde pregunta_

_Que no vas a saludarme primero, típico de ti verdad Yaten – la pelinegra se molesta_

_No te enojes Rei, lo que pasa es que no te esperábamos sino hasta el miércoles – Taiki comenta acercándose_

_Y no nos presentaras a tu amiga – Haruka también se hace presente_

_¡Ja! Si es verdad, Serena ellos son mi familia, comenzare por este duende – señala al ojiverde – el es mi hermano Yaten, el más alto que ves, es mi hermano Taiki el mayor y este rubio que está aquí, es como un hermano, en realidad es un buen amigo pero es de la familia y esta pequeña que está aquí, es mi sobrina – cargando a la pequeña quien solo sonrió_

_Mucho gusto a todos – comenta la rubia sonriendo _

_Chicos ella es mi amiga Serena Tsukino – Rei señala a su amiga y la presenta_

_Mucho Gusto Serena – comentan todos al mismo tiempo_

_Y Seiya – pregunta la pelinegra_

_El regresara al rato, fue con Kakyuu, ya sabes – Yaten se encoge de hombros y responde con cierta molestia_

Ambas chicas se instalaron rápidamente en el cuarto de huéspedes, dentro de aquella habitación Serena le hizo mil y un preguntas a la pelinegra pues no se imagino que aquellos chicos fueran parientes de ella, además de que no se parecían mucho, Rei graciosamente contesto a cada pregunta de la rubia con singular alegría pues ella efectivamente no acostumbraba hablar mucho de sus hermanos pues sabía que si hablaba de ellos la estarían molestando por lo que ellos representan en el mundo del espectáculo, sin embargo, con Serena pensó que sería diferente pues ella en si no conocía mucho al grupo y por lo consiguiente su relación con la rubia se convirtió en una buena amistad.

La noche llego y el ojiazul llego a su casa solo pues discutió una vez más con la pelirroja, sin embargo, al momento de abrir la puerta se llevo con una enorme sorpresa, pues la pelinegra lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa, éste con alegría contesto aquel gesto abrazando fuertemente a la pelinegra…

_Pero que haces aquí Rei, pasó algo – el ojiazul pregunta_

_No paso nada tonto, que no me extrañabas – la pelinegra sonríe mientras él hace una llave de lucha al ojiazul_

_Claro que te extraño y mucho, en verdad me haces falta pero si me matas ahora ya no podre extrañarte – el ojiazul trata de zafarse de aquella llave_

_Ah! Si, perdón – la pelinegra suelta al ojiazul – ven tengo que presentarte a alguien – la pelinegra toma de la mano a Seiya_

Cuando llegaron a la cocina donde se encontraban todos esperando a que Seiya hiciera su aparición pues éste se encargaría de la cena de la noche; Yaten y Haruka se asombraron de no ver a la pelirroja y dieron gracias de no verla tan cerca, Michiru y Taiki solo sonrieron y Shiara jugaba con Serena. Seiya observo a la rubia jugando con la pequeña y rápidamente la imagen de Sarah se hizo presente en su cabeza; Rei sacándolo de su letargo lo presento a la rubia Serena quien al ver esos lindos y profundos ojos azules solo sonrió tímidamente. Seiya extendió su mano en forma de saludo sin perder de vista esa mirada que de inmediato lo envolvió, Serena por su lado contesto el saludo y de inmediato sintió como una sensación la recorrió en segundos y sin poderlo evitar también quedo envuelta en esa mirada intensa del pelinegro.

Haruka al ver aquella escena decide romper el encanto para que la noche siguiera su curso, además de estarse muriendo de hambre, Yaten le hizo segunda y el pobre de Seiya no hizo más que tomar el teléfono ante las exigencias de los presentes y llamar a la comida cantonesa para cenar, así como a la pizzería y hacer un par de ordenes; después de un rato de contar chistes y anécdotas curiosas, la pequeña Shiara se quedo dormida en los brazos del ojiazul por lo que decide llevarla a su habitación, Taiki cansado también decide retirarse, Yaten por su parte le hace segunda a su hermano y también se despide, Michiru y Haruka por su lado, también se despiden de las chicas y deciden subir a su alcoba para "descansar". Poco rato después Seiya bajo para seguir con la sobre mesa pero se dio cuenta que solo Rei y Serena permanecían en la mesa de la cocina, por lo que bromeando se acerca y con una gran sonrisa les comenta las presentes que ahora toda la atención seria para él; Rei algo burlona de aquellas palabras le contesta haciendo desatinar al ojiazul, por su lado Serena solo sonreía ante aquella graciosa escena.

Después de la llegada de Seiya a la cocina, la plática continuo por unas cuantas horas más, sin embargo, el ojiazul vio su reloj percatándose de la hora cortando la charla para que ellas descansaran y el también, pero durante ese tiempo, Rei platico con Seiya sobre todo lo que le había acontecido desde que se mudo a Japón, por su parte Seiya le comento a Rei que el grupo va viento en popa, que pronto saldría a la venta el nuevo álbum y que por lo consiguiente una nueva gira se realizaría; Serena que hablo relativamente poco escuchaba atenta a todo lo que el ojiazul decía y en pocas ocasiones hizo algún comentario pues pensó que este encuentro entre su amiga y el ojiazul era importante pues ella le comento rato atrás que él y ella eran una especie de gemelos pues habían nacido el mismo día con una diferencia de un par de minutos y que de hecho ella era la mayor por esa pequeña diferencia.

Al siguiente día Serena se despertó algo adormilada al baño y en su trayecto se topo con una rubia muy bonita quien al verla, la saludo y le sonrió alegremente, ésta se sorprendió pues reconoció a la chica y como de rayo se regreso a su habitación espantando a Rei quien dé un salto cayó al piso doliéndose mucho…

_Hay Serena, que sucede – Rei se duele de su cabecita_

_Vi, yo vi, era ella, es tan hermosa – Serena tartamudea_

_Viste a quien, quien es hermosa – Rei se incorpora sin entender mucho_

_Mina, la modelo japonesa Mina Aino, estaba a afuera en el pasillo, me sonrió y me saludo – Serena platicaba con suspiros_

_Ahhh, ella es novia de mi hermano Yaten y la verdad es una mujer bien sencilla y bien linda como persona – Rei se estira y trata de regresar a la cama_

_Que de celebridades hay en tu casa Rei, primero Michiru la violinista prodigio, luego Mina la súper modelo, bueno tus hermanos famosos, Haruka el corredor de autos más talentoso que ah habido y… - Serena hace una pausa_

_Y que Serena – Rei se expresa con cierta nostalgia pues piensa que su amiga ahora la vería diferente_

_Que no imagine que fueran tan lindas personas, de verdad no sé porque no hablas de ellos Rei – la rubia pregunta_

_Por eso, son famosos y la mayoría de personas, solo se interesan en mi por mi apellido, por eso utilizo el de mi mama cuando era soltera, de esa forma no hay conexión, ¿entiendes? – Rei se expresa con cierta tristeza_

_¡Ah! – Serena se sorprende pero abraza a su amiga – yo te quiero por quien eres Rei, mi mejor amiga, no lo olvides, gracias por tenerme la confianza y presentarme a tus hermanos y sobre todo a… - la rubia hace una pausa_

_No puede ser… - Rei hace una pausa pues detecta la situación – Serena te gusto mi hermano Seiya, ¿verdad?_

_¡Que! – La rubia despierta – No, Yo… no como crees – la rubia voltea su cabeza para despistar a la pelinegra_

Cuando las chicas bajan a desayunar, todo en la cocina es un campo de batalla pues Seiya y Haruka discuten por quien será el que se coma el ultimo pedazo de pizza hasta que llega Rei se lo come por ellos, éstos furiosos se lanzan a perseguir a la pelinegra por toda la casa haciendo que las risas llegaran hasta el otro lado del mundo, sin embargo, el sonido del teléfono marca tiempo fuera para las locuras de los chicos; después del desayuno, Seiya se quedo lavando los trastes pues a pesar de ser ricos, no les gustaba tener mucha servidumbre por aquello de la privacidad por lo que Serena se acerco a ayudar al pelinegro. Durante ese tiempo Seiya y Serena platicaron sobre Shiara…

_Así que ella es tu hija, ¿y su mama donde esta? Digo si se puede saber, ¿porque no la eh visto o es la chica pelirroja? Porque en realidad no se parece – la rubia pregunto con una sonrisa picara, haciendo que el ojiazul sonriera levemente_

_Eres muy graciosa Serena pero… - el ojiazul borra su sonrisa y baja la mirada haciendo una pausa – Ella murió en un accidente hace un par de años, así que desde entonces me ocupo de Shiara - Seiya comenta con algo de tristeza_

_Lo siento - la rubia baja la mirada_

_De que, eso ya pasó, ahora ella está en un buen lugar y yo me hago cargo de mi hija, Haruka también me ha ayudado a cuidar de Shiara desde que Sarah murió, así que todo ha sido más fácil – el ojiazul sonríe viendo a través de la ventana como la pequeña juega con sus tíos en el jardín_

_Valla, ha de ser difícil ver como el amor de tu vida se va, ¿no? – la rubia comenta _

_Al principio fue doloroso pero la vida continua y si quiero que Shiara sea feliz, no puedo darme el lujo de que me vea triste, ¿no crees? – el ojiazul observa a la rubia _

_Tienes razón ella es una linda niña – la rubia sonríe _

_Si y se ve que le caíste muy bien – el ojiazul sonríe_

Por unos momentos se ambos se quedaron viendo uno al otro hasta que la pequeña Shiara apareció para llevarse a los dos al jardín pues el tío Haruka había organizado un partido de futbol y necesitaban más jugadores por lo que agarro la mano de cada uno y con gran ímpetu se los llevo hasta donde todos los demás esperaban con singular alegría pues Haruka y Seiya son tan competitivos que siempre que se organizaba este tipo de juegos, normalmente siempre se terminaba en alguna sorpresa.

Continuara….

Nota: espero les haya gustado el capi, agradezco el tiempo y sus lindos reviews que hacen que esta lectora siga adelante con sus loqueras, jejejeje


	2. Chapter 2

Eh aquí el nuevo capi, espero sea de tu agrado y gracias por tu apoyo amiga lectora, sin ti esto no sería posible…

Capitulo 2

Al día siguiente muy temprano por la mañana, Serena y Rei salieron muy temprano a hacer su recorrido para regresar justo a la hora del desayuno; mientras las dos trotaban, la pelinegra hizo una pequeña pausa deteniéndose para descansar un poco pues sentía la curiosidad de ver si en verdad sus sospechas eran ciertas pues a su parecer la rubia y su hermano el ojiazul habían hecho una buena química y ya que ella estaba un poco en desacuerdo que su hermano sostuviera una relación con la pelirroja, no solo por ser la representante, sino también porque ella era un tanto mayor que su hermano y le preocupaba su bienestar y ya que Serena no tenía mucha comunicación con su seudo novio pues qué oportunidad para ambos, pensó Rei mientras se le iluminaba una gran sonrisa, sin embargo, Serena que solo se dedico a observar las muecas que hacia su amiga, muy divertida se animo a despertar a su amiga de aquel letargo…

_¡¡Rei!! – la rubia grito y sacudió a su amiga_

_¡¡Hay!! Serena que sucede, porque me gritas – la pelinegra contesta algo paranoica_

_Pues es que llevas un buen rato perdida quise traerte de vuelta pero no reaccionabas, así que tuve que tomar medidas más drásticas – la rubia sonríe pícaramente – perdóname Rei – la rubia se sonroja con cierta vergüenza_

_No te preocupes, espero no haya hablado cosas que no debía – la pelinegra toca su nuca y sonríe_

_Bueno, yo creo que debemos regresar a tu casa pues ya van a dar las ocho, te parece si hacemos una pequeña carrera – la rubia se ponía en posición de reta_

_Pues claro, veras el polvo, querida amiga, ¿lista? – la pelinegra de igual manera se a lista_

Las dos chicas comenzaron su carrera de regreso a la casa de la familia Kou, donde para esos momentos, todos estaban preparándose para realizar sus diferentes actividades; Haruka estaba esperando a que Nicolás su representante llegara pues tenían que platicar sobre los arreglos para la nueva carrera que se llevaría a cabo en la ciudad en los próximos días, Michiru estaba tomando café mientras Kelvin el mayordomo de la casa preparaba el desayuno, Taiki de igual manera sentado al lado de la peli azul toma su café con su respectivo periódico; Yaten y Mina bajaron muy acarameladitos y ambos tomaron asiento esperando pacientemente su desayuno y por ultimo Seiya y Shiara bajaron más que veloces pues la pequeña que practicaba Karate, tendría su examen para subir de cinta a las nueve de la mañana.

Para cuando las dos amigas llegaron a la residencia, prácticamente todos ya estaban más que listos para irse; Kelvin que tenía poco de haber llegado de sus vacaciones, recibió a la pelinegra y a la rubia, sin embargo, a ésta ultima le dio un buen susto pues de la nada se presento ante ellas con un gran saludo; Serena que es muy temerosa dio un gran brinco haciendo que los que estaban cerca se rieran a más no poder, incluyendo a Nicolás que había llegado unos minutos atrás…

_Hay Serena, tu nunca cambias verdad – Rei se rio de su amiga, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara como jitomate_

_Lamento haberla espantado señorita – Kelvin se acerca y se disculpa con una reverencia_

_Está bien Kelvin, mi amiga siempre es así, pero me da gusto verte, ¿qué tal tus vacaciones? – la pelinegra pregunta abrazando a Kelvin_

_Señorita, mas gusto tengo yo, al verla de nuevo por aquí, ¿se quedara mucho tiempo? – el mayordomo pregunta _

_Pues aún no lo sé, pero igual me quedare un tiempo – la pelinegra sonríe_

_¡¡Tía!! – La pequeña le grita a la pelinegra – ¿vendrás a mi examen? – Shiara le jala la mano a su tía y al mismo tiempo toma la mano de la rubia – y tu Serena, ¿vendrás conmigo también? – la pequeña sonríe mientras las observa hacia arriba_

_Claro que iremos pero los alcanzaremos después ya que todavía Serena y yo, no estamos listas, ¿te parece? – la pelinegra se pone al nivel de la pequeña_

_Yo creo que se irán con nosotros Shiara – Haruka interviene_

_Bueno, por mi está bien, entonces nos vemos allá, porque nosotros nos vamos – Shiara sonrió y se dirigió a donde su papa estaba para tomarlo de la mano y salir de aquella casa_

Yaten, Mina, Michiru, Taiki, Seiya y Shiara salieron juntos de la casa con dirección a la casa de Amy y después de ahí se irían a la escuela de la pequeña; después de que la pelinegra y la rubia desayunaran, ambas se subieron a arreglar para irse, mientras Nicolás y Haruka terminaban de puntualizar los últimos detalles para la carrera. En la habitación de las chicas, Rei ya estaba terminando de arreglarse mientras la rubia se encontraba duchándose; aprovechando esa situación se acerco al baño que tenia la puerta entre abierta y con ánimo le pregunto a su amiga que cual fue la impresión que su hermano Seiya le causo a ella cuando lo vio por primera vez y ya que su instinto no le había fallado nunca, en verdad creía que ellos dos podrían llegar a algo más que simple amistad; la rubia ruborizada bajo la regadera tardo en contestar pues efectivamente ese chico le había producido algo diferente, algo que ni siquiera Diamante le había provocado.

Cuando la rubia cerro la llave de la regadera, se seco y salió envuelta en una toalla, Rei ya se había bajado a la sala, dejándola sola dentro de la habitación, por un momento la rubia suspiro profundamente pues la pregunta que la pelinegra le había hecho minutos antes, en verdad algo difícil de contestar. "Que puedo decirle, que es muy guapo, que se ve lindo de papa, que cada vez que lo veo siento esa sensación de el estomago, hay Rei si pudiera decirte, que yo creo que Seiya es muy especial" aquellas palabras daban vueltas y vueltas en la mente de la rubia y entre mas pensaba en la imagen del ojiazul, sus mejillas se llenaban de un rubor carmín y aunque lo más común seria decir que le cayó muy bien, era un poco más complicado que eso; para cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba vestida y lista para salir, por lo que tomo su bolso y salió de aquella habitación caminando hasta la sala donde ya la esperaban Haruka, Nicolás y Rei, ésta última se veía feliz al lado del amigo del rubio.

Durante el camino recibió la llamada de Diamante y aunque debería estar contenta de haber recibido aquel llamado, su rostro mostraba otra cosa, haciendo que Haruka se diera cuenta pues Rei estaba más que perdida en la plática con Nicolás, sin embargo, no hizo comentario alguno; cuando llegaron a la escuela de Karate donde la pequeña Shiara estudiaba, todos estaban a la expectativa, Michiru al ver al rubio le hizo una seña y en pocos segundos, todos ya estaban sentados en las bancas ansiosos de que la pequeña hiciera su actuación.

Pasaron unos diez minutos y Shiara hizo su aparición frente a los jueces, la kata solo duro unos pocos minutos y aunque no se veía de todo fácil, para la pequeña rubia, fue todo un triunfo no haberse equivocado en ningún movimiento; cuando termino de hacer su demostración, se acerco a su familia y contenta por un momento observo a Seiya y a Serena juntos y solo por ese momento pensó en su mama, en verdad que la rubia le recordaba mucho a su mama y no porque la hubiera conocido muy bien, sino por todas aquellas fotografías de ella…

_Enana, lo hiciste muy que orgulloso me siento – Seiya la abraza_

_Shiara, muchas felicidades – Haruka la felicita también _

_Gracias, que bueno que todos estuvieron conmigo – la pequeña se sonroja pero habla valiente ante la emoción_

_Todos hagan el favor de pasar al frente – se oye una voz desde la mesa de los jueces_

El sensei se acerco a los que presentaban el examen para indicarles cuando los llamarían para hacerles la entrega de su reconocimiento y de su nueva cinta; Yaten que estaba emocionado con la presentación, tomo fotos y videos de la pequeña rubia para después pasarlos con calma en la casa.

Rato después de aquella ceremonia donde Shiara cambio de cinta blanca a cinta amarilla, fueron a comer a un buen restaurant donde las cámaras de algunos periodistas, no se hicieron esperar; Serena que no estaba acostumbrada a aquella situación, se puso muy nerviosa ante las cámaras de video y los flashes que provenían de todas direcciones quedándose estática por un momento, Seiya que noto la cara de susto de la rubia se acerco a ella y la tomo de la mano para meterla rápido al restaurant, una vez adentro esta reacciono y le agradeció al ojiazul que la sacara de aquel lugar…

_Valla, no sé cómo no pueden quedar ciegos con tantos flashes, yo ya quede medio ciega – la rubia sonríe mientras talla sus ojos celestes_

_Después de mucho te acostumbras bombón – el ojiazul sonríe también pero al decir la última palabra hace que la rubia se sonroje_

_¿Bombón? – la rubia cambia su semblante a uno de duda_

_Bueno es que ayer traías el cabello suelto y ahora te peinaste de una manera muy peculiar, por lo que me imagino un par de bombones en tu cabeza, o será que ya tengo hambre – el ojiazul se ríe y se toma de la nuca_

_Ahhhh, valla pues no sé si sentirme halagada o molesta – la rubia frunce el seño_

_Si te molesta te prometo no volver a decir algo así – el ojiazul comenta tratando de enmendar sus palabras_

_Sabes no me molesta, simplemente no lo había notado de esa manera – la rubia sonríe tocando su cabeza_

_Se quedaran platicando todo el día – la voz de Yaten se escucha_

_Vamos antes de que Yaten muera de desnutrición por falta de comida – el ojiazul comenta y le da el paso como todo un caballero a la rubia_

Ambos caminan entre las mesas para incorporarse a su mesa especial pues estaba en una zona donde difícilmente los periodistas chismosos molestarían, sin embargo, aquella escena donde unos segundos antes, la rubia y el ojiazul estaban conversando, fueron captados por aquellas cámaras que sin duda más delante causarían alboroto; la comida paso como siempre con risas y más risas, de verdad que aquellos cuatro muchachos tenían graciosas anécdotas y chistes para aventar para arriba, la lista no alcanzaría para un día o dos, la verdad es que todos eran unos bromistas incluyendo a Taiki que aunque parecía muy serio, si le daban la oportunidad, el era muy bueno para las bromas y Seiya lo tenía comprobadísimo pues al ser el más joven de los cuatro, siempre se aprovechaban de su nobleza haciéndole muchas bromas, sin embargo, éste también les daba batalla pese a todo.

Para la sobre mesa, Haruka les hizo la invitación a todos los presentes para disfrutar de la carrera de la F1 que se llevaría a cabo en un par de días así como ir a la celebración después de haberse subido al pódium de ganadores; Serena estaba emocionada pues nunca había asistido a una carrera e inocentemente le pregunto en corto a Seiya quien se encontraba sentada junto a ella que no entendía muy bien qué cosa era un pódium, el ojiazul fascinado por la rubia y su forma de ser, le contesta que es donde se paran los pilotos después de ganar la carrera y donde se les da un trofeo y champaña para aventar y mojarse mutuamente, la rubia se sorprendió y sonrió levemente.

Después de haber estado un rato en aquel lugar, todos salieron por la puerta de atrás para evitar tener que pasar una vez más por la barrera de periodistas; cuando llegaron a casa, Yaten y Mina decidieron ir al cine a ver una buena película para pasar el resto de la tarde, Michiru y Haruka también se unieron a la cita, Taiki y Amy por su lado pensaron en tener más intimidad y el castaño aviso que estaría en el departamento de la peli azul y que quizá regresaría a la mañana siguiente, Rei y Nicolás aceptaron ver la película de igual manera se alistaron, Shiara por su parte cansada por el día subió a su habitación para descansar y quizá dormirse temprano bajo el cuidado por supuesto de Kelvin el mayordomo multiusos y por ultimo Seiya y Serena se observaron y con una sonrisa también accedieron a ir al cine a ver la película.

Cuando llegaron al cine tuvieron que pasar desapercibidos haciendo uso de sus destrezas; una vez en la sala todos quedaron en parejas incluyendo a Serena y a Seiya quienes no pudieron evitar quedar de esa manera. La película empezó y la sala se oscureció dando paso al inicio de la nueva trama del agente 007 James Bond que tenía poco de haberse estrenado en la ciudad; rato después de empezada la función, el celular de Seiya sonó y éste salió de inmediato de la sala y como tardo en regresar, Serena algo preocupada de que fuera algo malo, salió también de aquel lugar, sin embargo, se topo con un Seiya mas que molesto que se podía percibir por su tono de voz, era evidente que hablaba con la pelirroja, pensaba Serena quien sigilosamente se acerco al ojiazul. Después de unos minutos, el ojiazul colgó furioso su celular y cuando volteo se encontró con una linda sonrisa por parte de Serena quien sonrió tiernamente…

_Sucedió algo Seiya – la rubia pregunta_

_Escuchaste algo de lo que platicaba – el ojiazul contesta con otra pregunta pero algo seco_

_No, te molesta que haya venido – la rubia contesta algo sacada de onda_

_No, en realidad me agrada tu compañía, siento que puedo ser yo, sin ser otra persona cerca de lo que en verdad soy, es raro y a penas te conozco pero siento que llevamos años y años de conocernos – el ojiazul termina sorprendido de aquellas palabras_

_Sabes yo también me siento bien contigo, ojala que mi novio fuera como tú de atento – la rubia cambia su semblante_

_Lo siento – el ojiazul habla_

_Discúlpame, no tengo porque decir estas cosas, es solo que desearía que fuera diferente, es todo – la rubia comenta algo triste_

_No hay porque bombón, en verdad que tenemos cosas en común, ¿no crees? – el ojiazul guiña su ojo pícaramente_

Ambos sonrieron y se acercaron al mostrador para comprar algo de comer, sin embargo, se quedaron platicando y perdieron la noción del tiempo pues cuando se dieron cuenta, los chicos ya estaban saliendo de aquella sala, riéndose y comentando la película; Yaten y Haruka vieron a los dos chicos y se acercaron burlonamente al ojiazul pues en sus ojos se podía notar que aquella rubia había flechado su corazón. Después de aquella salida, todos llegaron a cenar a la casa y aunque el día termino bien, para Seiya y Serena fue otro momento de acercamiento.

Después de aquel día, los días siguientes, Rei se encargo de mostrarle a Serena algunas partes de la ciudad más representativas; Serena muy feliz por lo que vivía no tardo en sacar fotografías de todo lo que le llamo la atención, así como la compra de varios recuerdos para su familia en Japón. Por su parte Yaten, Taiki y Seiya también estuvieron un poco ausentes ya que con lo del nuevo álbum, tuvieron que salir a algunas entrevistas, sesiones fotográficas y de vestuario; Haruka por su parte también se estaba preparando para la gran carrera que ya estaba a unas horas de comenzar.

Así el gran día llego, todos estaban emocionados en aquel palco exclusivo del grupo; Haruka por su lado abajo ajustando los últimos detalles pues en unos minutos daría inicio la carrera. Cuando la carrera comenzó, la bandera dio la señal para el inicio, serian 200 vueltas y Haruka tuvo un buen inicio emocionando a todos en las tribunas pues era el favorito para ganar la copa; Serena observaba atenta la competencia sin dejar de observar de vez en vez al ojiazul que sostenía entre sus piernas a la pequeña Shiara a quien las carreras de automóviles la emocionaban mucho. Después del comentario de Rei hacia rubia donde le explicaba la razón por la cual Haruka era como de la familia, fue que además de ser el mejor amigo de Seiya, es el cuñado de éste último pues Sarah había sido hermana en del rubio y por ende Shiara era la sobrina de sangre de Haruka.

Han pasado 130 vueltas después de que Serena pensara en Rei y sus palabras y todo estaba a pedir de boca, Haruka se había colocado en la primera posición y la sostenía con poder al tener buena ventaja ante sus competidores; Seiya por su parte no dejo de pensar ni un momento en lo que Serena estaba haciendo en su vida, no era fácil asimilar que tenía un enorme parecido con Sarah, además de que su forma tan especial de ser, lo había cautivado en muy poco tiempo y eso no era fácil de comprender a su parecer. Los minutos pasan rápidamente convirtiéndose en horas y ahora ya están a tres vueltas de terminar la carrera con un Haruka mas que decidió a ganar ya que sigue en la primera posición sin dejar pasar a nadie con astucia; todos en el palco están emocionados y de pie pues ya están entrando a la recta final, la bandera a cuadros ya esta ondeando para recibir al primer lugar y Haruka ya está en los últimos 500 metros para coronarse una vez más con la victoria.

Cuando Haruka cruzo la línea de meta, el autódromo estallo en gritos de emoción pues el piloto estrella de Londres gano como estaba destinado; el rubio tomo la bandera londinense y dio su recorrido ondeando aquella bandera haciendo que todos se emocionaran más, cuando bajo de su automóvil, subió al pódium de los ganadores y celebro como se acostumbra hacer en aquel lugar, desde el palco todos también celebraron y Michiru dio gracias desde su lugar a que una vez más todo había transcurrido sin ningún problemas pues siempre que su adorado rubio corría se preocupaba de algún accidente que pudiera tener Haruka.

Tiempo después, en la fiesta para celebrar el éxito de Haruka hecha por sus patrocinadores, todos estaban tan felices que no podía estar mejor la situación y como Kakyuu no estaría presente por cosas de trabajo, tanto Yaten como Haruka dieron gracias por eso ya que la pelirroja no era muy de su agrado por el trato a Seiya; Serena por su lado no daba crédito a lo que veía, en verdad que era todo como un sueño, personas con las que ni en mil años pudiera haber visto tan cerca, estaban frente a ella y muchos ya la habían saludado, estaba extasiada por tanto glamur, sin embargo, Seiya la observo y curioso se acero a platicarle…

_Valla bombón parece que has visto un fantasma, te pasa algo – el ojiazul pregunta con una sonrisa_

_No, para nada, lo que sucede es que nunca en mi vida pensé entrar rodeada de tantas celebridades y bueno yo…- la rubia hace una pausa mientras baja su cabeza_

_¿Tú que bombón? Sucede algo te noto triste – el ojiazul toma el rostro de la rubia_

Serena se quedo estática ante aquellos lindos y profundos ojos azules que la inundaron de inmediato de una sensación difícil de controlar, haciendo que se sonrojara de inmediato; Seiya sonrió al ver la cara de la rubia llenarse con ese rubor carmesí y con una gran sonrisa le dice que todas esas personas, son personas simples que no los hacen diferentes a ninguna persona, solamente han tenido suerte algunos y otros pues han tenido que luchar mucho para estar en esa posición.

La música fue variada, sin embargo, llego una canción que a ambos les agrado y Seiya con su forma de ser tan especial, no dudo en pedirle a la rubia que fuera su compañera de baile, ésta dudo al principio pero acepto ya que como bailarina, no era mala; cuando pasaron a la pista, comenzaron a bailar tan bien que fueron fuerte de muchas miradas que se posaron en ellos, al igual que muchos fotógrafos desesperados por tener el mejor ángulo para obtener la mejor pose.

Para Serena era un momento intenso, nunca se imagino que el nombre Seiya comenzara a tener peso en su corazón y de esa manera comenzara a desplazar a Diamante del que ya no sentía lo mismo; Shiara observo el panorama por un instante y la emociono mucho, sin embargo, el gusto duro poco ya que estaba concentrada jugando con Hotaru la hija de Darien y Setsuna y el pequeño Michel, hijo de Andrew y Lita. Yaten, Taiki y Haruka también observaron la escena y pensaron que quizá aquella chica de coletas por fin sacaría de aquel sentir a Seiya pues desde que Sarah murió éste no había sido el mismo con nadie y aunque aparentaba siempre estar bien y de buen humor por Shiara, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón por aquella triste perdida del pasado.

Cuando la pieza termino, Seiya le dio las gracias por el baile a la rubia besando su mano derecha, ésta se estremeció ante aquel gesto y se sonrojo levemente; ambos salieron de la pista y se dirigieron a petición de la rubia quien se sentía algo mal por la impresión de ser el centro de atención dentro de aquella fiesta, afuera de la gran carpa donde se estaba llevando el evento, caminaron unos metros hasta quedar a una distancia buena, la luna comenzaba a asomar su nariz para darle paso a la noche y con ella quizá el hermoso final a un hermoso día donde todo salió tan bien que parecía ser un sueño; Seiya observo el cielo y sonrió ante lo hermoso del momento, Serena respiraba profundo pues sentía que su corazón saldría de su cuerpo en cualquier momento y no era bueno que ese momento tan lindo y privado con el ojiazul se echara a perder por su corazón salvaje, o al menos eso pasaba por su cabeza…

_Dime bombón, te está divirtiendo – el ojiazul pregunta después de invitar a la rubia se siente con él para observar una especia de lago que estaba frente a ellos_

_Si, en realidad nunca pensé divertirme tanto en tan poco tiempo y con personas tan agradables, ahora sé que contarles no solo a mis padres y hermano, sino yo creo que hasta mis nietos – la rubia ríe levemente ante sus palabras_

_Qué bueno que te la estés pasando bien, yo solo eh visitado Japón un par de veces y eso por compromisos de trabajo pero no lo conozco bien, tu de que parte eres? – el ojiazul pregunta_

_Yo nací, crecí y vivo en Tokio, ahora entiendo tu acento, es muy seductor ¿sabías? – la rubia guiña su ojo pícaramente_

_Tú crees, yo siempre eh estado aquí en Londres pues mi familia tiene un gran negocio aquí, así que aquí me eh desarrollado siempre, veras mi padre es Japonés pero mi madre es Británica así que bueno pues eh aquí una buena mezcla, ¿no crees? – el ojiazul sonríe_

_Valla, que interesante, en verdad que siempre conoces algo nuevo, un día te invitare a Japón y seré tu guía de turistas, además de que tienes que probar la exquisita comida de mi mama, o sí, será muy bueno – la rubia suspira _

_Sabes bombón… - el ojiazul giro su cabeza para estar de frente a la rubia_

_Dime Seiya… - la rubia también automáticamente giro su cabeza para ver a Seiya_

Ambos se quedaron viendo los ojos del otro y aunque fue como algo mágico, sus labios se unieron tiernamente ante la luz de la luna que ya estaba brillando como pocas noches, además de ser amenizado el momento por unos fuegos artificiales que los patrocinadores implementaron para celebrar la victoria de su corredor estrella; las luces de los fuegos artificiales, ayudaron a la luz de la luna a visualizar mejor aquella escena entre Serena y Seiya, dos personas con un modo de vida muy diferente pero que igual sin saberlo, uno se estaba convirtiendo en el complemento del otro.

Continuara….

Nota: Agradezco a serenalucy por su review, sé que no posees una cuenta, así que te doy las gracias por el apoyo de esta manera, espero les haya agradado este segundo capi, tratare de mejorar capi con capi, así que sus opiniones son bienvenidas

Mil gracias a todas ustedes amigas lectoras y hasta el próximo capítulo…

PD. No se olviden de sus lindos reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno pues espero sea de su agrado este capítulo, gracias a todas por su apoyo… Espero lo disfruten y recuerden que los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen .

Capitulo 3

Los días posteriores a esa hermosa noche, Serena y Seiya se hablaban poco, en realidad eran muy orgullosos los dos para admitir que ambos se atraían física y emocionalmente pero bastaba con ciertas miradas o sonrisas o roces entre sus cuerpos levemente para afianzar su química; después de aquel día, ni Seiya ni Serena conciliaban bien el sueño por las noches pues se la pasaban pensando uno en el otro, era muy divertido verlos, pues cuando podían tener tiempo de estar solos, lo único que hacían era evadir lo que sucedía, Seiya quien tendía a ser muy directo en la cosas cambio totalmente su manera de ser cuando la rubia estaba junto a él, era como si todo fuera un cuento de hadas. Para todos lo que vivían en la casa, era un hecho que ellos se gustaban pero lo más gracioso era observarlos pensar que nadie sabía de su situación.

Los días pasaron y con ellos el cariño del ojiazul por la rubia y viceversa se hizo más grande. Como todos los días, Serena durmió poco como casi todas la noches, pues estuvo pensando en aquella linda sensación que le provocaba estar cerca de Seiya y ahora el haber probado esos labios lo hacían más especial, por lo que para no variar, muy temprano por la mañana se levanto y se dispuso a hacer su caminata diaria, sin embargo, ahora lo haría sola pues Rei estaba más que dormida, parecía una roca a la cual podía distinguirse que seguía viva por su leve respiración, sino en verdad darías por muerta a la pelinegra. Por su lado Seiya estuvo dando vueltas en su cama toda la noche hasta el amanecer pensando una y otra vez en ese beso con la rubia a pesar de los días que pasaban como agua, era una sensación que creía había perdido con Sarah, la persona a la que más ha amado en la tierra y aunque Kakyuu era alguien especial en su corazón, no llenaba de todo ese vacío que sentía en su ser pero que quizá sin darse cuenta aquella rubia de coletas y a la cual había bautizado como bombón le estaba comenzando a llenar ese vacío poco a poco.

Mientras Serena trotaba, la imagen del ojiazul se presentaba a cada oportunidad, haciendo que la rubia detuviera su trote casi cada 5 minutos, por lo que decidió sentarse en una banca para pensar exactamente qué sucedía en su mente pues no era normal su comportamiento, ella sabía que tenía un novio y que le debía respeto pero era tan difícil no decirle que no a esos lindos ojos azules y a ese acento que podía derretir a cualquiera; toda una gama de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza y cada una de ellas pertenecía al ojiazul, sin embargo, el gusto duro poco pues su celular sonó y para su mala suerte era su novio Diamante, diciéndole en pocas palabras y con un tono sereno, que quizá debían tomarse un tiempo para pensar las cosas pues aunque él la quería mucho, sabía que ella necesitaba tener a alguien con quien estar más tiempo y el no se lo podía dar al cien por ciento; Serena se quedo estática por unos segundos, era verdad lo que decía aquel chico pero porque ahora decirlo y de esa manera, la rubia no entendió bien lo que pasaba y solo se dedico a hacer monosílabos como si o no.

Cuando llego a casa de la familia Kou, estaba un tanto desorbitada pues seguía sin comprender aquellas palabras que fuera de molestarle, la hacían sentirse bien, y eso la destanteaba pues ella aseguraba quererlo mucho y esa no era la forma adecuada de reaccionar ante aquella situación; Rei la observo cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación y aunque pregunto el porqué de su estado, la rubia se limito a decirle que no pasaba nada que necesitaba pensar a solas para después decirle más calmada las cosas, la pelinegra comprendió y salió de la habitación muy arreglada pues tendría una cita doble con Nicolas, Haruka y Michiru.

Mientras Serena abrió la llave para llenar la tina de baño y darse una buena relajada, afuera de su habitación escucho a Seiya discutiendo con alguien que parecía ser la voz de una mujer, dicha mujer le reclamaba fuertemente sobre lo ocurrido con ciertas fotografías; la rubia curiosa de la situación escucho detrás de su puerta como aquella voz femenina perteneciente a una Kakyuu furiosa le reclamaba al ojiazul sobre la indiscreción de aquellas fotos donde éste aparecía feliz de la vida con la rubia, además de las fotos donde ambos salen bailando muy juntitos en aquella fiesta de celebración como si fueran pareja y otras más. Seiya trato de ser lo menos agresivo que pudo con la pelirroja, sin embargo, al no tener opción, la jalo bruscamente hacia su habitación para no dejar que media casa se enterara de la situación, cosa que ya todo el mundo sabía pero había que hacer lo posible para no enredar más la situación.

Serena por su lado para no meterse en algo que no le corresponde, se retiro de atrás de la puerta para dirigirse al baño donde se desvistió y se metió a la bañera sonriendo levemente pues recordó a Seiya, esa sonrisa y esos ojos donde sin dudarlo se envolvería una y otra vez sin importar que o quien estuviese en ese momento. Mientras Seiya y Kakyuu siguen su discusión en la alcoba de éste, la pelirroja advierte que no tolerara ese tipo de situaciones que solo pueden perjudicar al grupo…

_-No puedo creer que juegues así, sabes que te aprecio mucho pero… - Seiya hace una pausa y baja su mirada_

_-No puede ser, te gusta esa niña, ¿verdad? - Kakyuu pregunta agresivamente_

_-Yo… no se que siento – el ojiazul observa el rostro molesto de Kakyuu_

_-Pero cómo es posible que me digas esas tonterías, que paso con nuestro compromiso y lo que he hecho por ti, cuando más necesitaste ayuda, yo estuve ahí o que acaso se te olvido, ¿qué pasa contigo? Viene una cara bonita y así me pagas – la pelirroja apretando sus puños habla con desdén y frialdad_

_-Es diferente con ella y no espero que lo entiendas, así que te pido que me dejes tranquilo por ahora ¿sí? – el ojiazul tajantemente contesta a las palabras de la pelirroja_

_-Pero… - la pelirroja baja la mirada y con molestia se acerca al ojiazul y le da una bofetada – Sabes si que eres sínico, pero veras que nadie juega conmigo Seiya Kou, nadie… _

La pelirroja sale del cuarto y baja las escaleras como fiera, los presentes como Taiki y Yaten observan preocupados como la pelirroja sale entre sollozos por lo que hacen pausa en su juego de ajedrez y se disponen a subir a ver qué sucedió al final; Yaten toco la puerta de la habitación de Seiya, pero éste les pidió tiempo para estar solo, sin embargo, Taiki persuadió a su hermano para que abriera la puerta para que pudieran platicar mejor, Seiya acepto muy a su pesar pero en verdad necesitaba de sus hermanos para soportar la situación que posiblemente les traería algunos problemas pues la pelirroja era de cuidado si estaba molesta.

Cuando Seiya abrió la puerta, traía la mejilla derecha colorada, por lo que Yaten amenizando el ambiente saco una broma haciendo que sus hermanos sonrieran levemente; Taiki no pregunto mucho pues sabía por la discusión que se trataba de los tabloides de la prensa y que bueno por lógica a la pelirroja no le había parecido que la de las fotos no fuera ella…

_-Iré por algo de hielo – Yaten comenta saliendo de la habitación_

_-Y ahora que harás – Taiki pregunto con serenidad_

_-No lo sé, Kakyuu me desespera sobre manera, no me dejo explicar nada – el ojiazul furioso contesta pegándole a la pared_

_-Tranquilo Seiya, haciendo un hoyo en el muro no arreglas nada, yo se que puede parecerte una locura pero tienes que ser paciente con Kakyuu, después de todo te ah ayudado mucho y no solo eso, recuerda que ella es la representante y si no tenemos cuidado… - Taiki baja la mirada_

_-Yo se que ella no es tan mala, lo que pasa es que también su vida no ha sido fácil, lo sabes, pero… - el ojiazul respira profundo – le diré la verdad, le diré que la aprecio pero que no la amo_

_-Y crees que te entienda, ella te quiere mucho Seiya, no creo que sea tan fácil – Taiki comenta dejando pensativo al ojiazul quien observaba a través de su ventana el cielo _

Cuando Yaten iba para arriba con el hielo, se topo con Serena, ésta lucia radiante y no precisamente por su vestimenta sino por la luz que emitía su ser; la rubia lo saludo con una sonrisa pero al ver aquella bolsa de hielo se preocupo de inmediato por el ojiazul a lo que un poco nerviosa le pregunto al ojiverde si había sucedido algo para que llevara tanto hielo, Yaten obviando las cosas le comento a la rubia que aquel hielo era para su hermano pues a decir verdad no le había ido muy bien que digamos con la pelirroja pero que sin embargo, no era nada de cuidado que estuviese tranquila, la rubia sonrió nuevamente y le pregunto al ojiverde si alguien de ellos iría por la pequeña Shiara pues la hora de su salida se acercaba; Yaten sorprendido de la hora, le pide a la rubia de favor que valla por ella en lo que él junto con Taiki arreglaban el problema, ésta acepto con gusto y ambos se despidieron en el pasillo.

Cuando Yaten entro a la habitación de inmediato observo el puño de Seiya dibujado en el muro y pensó que su hermano no tenía remedio pues siempre se relacionaba con mujeres muy inestables a su parecer; Taiki noto al ojiverde y de inmediato le coloco el hielo en el puño a Seiya, éste se dolió un poco pues el enojo ya estaba pasando y con eso la adrenalina y por consiguiente la sensación de dolor comenzaba a afligir al pobre de Seiya…

_-Serena fue por Shiara, así que no hay de qué preocuparnos – Yaten hace su comentario sorprendiendo al castaño y al ojiazul_

_-¡Ahhh! Por estar pensando en Kakyuu se me había olvidado la enana – Seiya se da un ligero golpe en la frente _

_-Menos mal que Serena está en casa, sino Shiara hubiera estado muy molesta con nosotros por haber llegado tarde – Taiki comenta con una sonrisa_

_-Sí, ella es como un ángel verdad – Seiya platica haciendo un gran suspiro_

_-Sí, y tu un gran bobo sin remedio, dile que te gusta y ya, no sé por qué te complicas la existencia – Yaten guiña su ojo pícaramente_

_-Anda Yaten, dejemos que Seiya se dé un baño para que cuando Shiara llegue lo vea en buen estado, sino se va a preocupar y no queremos eso – Taiki toma del hombro a Seiya sonriéndole y jalando después al ojiverde para salir ambos de aquella habitación_

Cuando Serena llego al Kinder donde la pequeña estudiaba, la encargada de la puerta pensó que la rubia era la mama de la pequeña y de esa manera la dejo pasar, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara pues no había tenido la oportunidad de desmentir aquellas palabras; Shiara al verla se emociono y de inmediato le presento a su maestra, ambas se saludaron y aunque la maestra sabía que la niña no tenia mama, se sorprendió del parecido que Serena tenia con la pequeña rubia físicamente. De camino a la casa, Serena y Shiara platican dentro del taxi sobre el maravilloso día de la pequeña en la escuela pues no solo saco un diez en su trabajo, sino que saco mas estrellitas doradas que el resto de sus compañeros, Serena la observaba y le causaba gran ternura la pequeña, su pureza, su sentido del humor, tan parecido al de su padre.

Poco antes de llegar a la casa, Serena vio a un vendedor de helados y decidió parar para comprar un par de chocolate pues a ambas les gustaba ese sabor, la pequeña encantada abrazo a la rubia en agradecimiento por el postre y le pidió que fueran amigas para siempre; Serena sorprendida de la propuesta, no dudo en decir que aceptaba besando su mejilla y dando su mejor sonrisa a la pequeña. Al llegar a la casa, Taiki y Yaten platicaban en la sala con Kakyuu quien ya se oía más tranquila por teléfono, Shiara con alegría se colgó del brazo de Yaten para saludarlo y presumirle su diez, Taiki por su parte se despidió de la pelirroja y también fue presa de la pequeña rubia quien sin más le fue a presumir su diez y las muchas estrellitas que le dieron por buena conducta en el salón; Seiya también más tranquilo bajo y de inmediato la pequeña se le lanzo para saludarlo, éste la abrazo y le dio un beso para después cargarla y acercarse a Serena quien estaba sentada junto con Yaten y Taiki en la sala…

_-Muchas gracias Serena – el ojiazul agradece por la ayuda_

_-La rubia volteo al escuchar esa voz y todo su cuerpo se cimbro en un segundo – No hay problema Seiya, cuando quieras te ayudo, además ella y yo somos buenas amigas, ¿verdad Shiara? – la rubia guiña su ojo y sonríe_

_-Así es papa, le pedí a Serena que fuéramos amigas para siempre y ella me dijo que si, ¿no es genial? – la pequeña sonrió y abrazo mas fuerte a su papa_

_-Es grandioso enana, ella será muy buena amiga – el ojiazul vio a la rubia a sus ojos haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente_

_-Bueno chicos, no se ustedes pero yo tengo que salir, tengo una entrevista con cierta revista y no quiero retrasarme, así que al rato los veo – Yaten se levanta de su asiento y se despide, saliendo de la casa_

_-Ya que estamos en eso, pasare por Amy para llevarla a comer y quizá después la lleve a un simposio de medicina molecular, así que llegare tarde, no me esperen – el castaño se despide de la pequeña con un beso y sale de igual manera de la casa_

_-Papa, yo también tengo que pedir algo, ya que estamos hablando – la rubia sonríe pícaramente – quisiera que me dejaras ir a jugar con Jack, veras me invito a su casa y le dije que me dejarías ir, verdad que sí, me dejas – la rubia pone cara de borreguito y abraza a su papa_

_-Pero… ¿porque con Jack? – el ojiazul pregunta sonando como todo padre celoso de algún otro hombre_

_-Anda papa, ¿sí? – la pequeña adopta su postura de niña buena para convencer al ojiazul_

_-¡Ah! Está bien pero que su mama te traiga, ehhh – el ojiazul flaquea una vez más ante esa cara angelical de su hija_

_-¡Bien! – la pequeña sube a su habitación para cambiarse_

Cuando la pequeña subió, Serena se rio levemente de aquella graciosa escena, haciendo que Seiya voltease a verla respondiendo con una sonrisa, éste se acerco a la rubia y le pregunto del porque de la risa, ésta con aún mas risa, contesto que si así era ahorita que estaba pequeña, como se portaría cuando ella tuviera edad de tener novio; Seiya indignado por la pregunta, contesta como el típico padre, que no dejaría salir a su pequeña hasta que cumpliera cuarenta y que además la metería a un convento, al terminar con esa última palabra, ambos soltaron una buena carcajada pues en verdad era gracioso oír hablar a Seiya de esa manera.

Al bajar Shiara de nueva cuenta a la sala, se encontró con la linda escena donde su papa y Serena estaban riéndose a carcajadas y al parecer de la pequeña, tenía mucho que no veía a su papa reír de esa manera, sin embargo, tuvo que interrumpir el momento para poder irse con su amigo Jack; Seiya como todo un caballero invito a Serena para que lo acompañara a dejar a Shiara con Jack, ésta acepto y los tres salieron de la casa, la rubia como no tenía idea de donde estaba la casa del tal Jack no hizo mayor comentario, pero irónicamente aquel lugar donde la pequeña asistiría estaba pasando la calle, Serena pensó por un momento que todo era como una buena comedia donde no podrías parar de reír cuando se trataba de Seiya y su familia. La mama de Jack abrió la puerta y de inmediato la pequeña Shiara entro como si nada pues el pequeño la esperaba en el jardín trasero para jugar; Hanna la mama saludo a los dos chicos con una sonrisa en el rostro y le aseguro al ojiazul que por la tarde le llevaría a la pequeña a su casa y que por mientras ella se haría cargo de todo, Seiya agradeció y los dos regresaron a la casa, pasando la calle…

_-No pensé que estuviera tan lejos la casa del tal Jack – Serena comenta sarcásticamente_

_-Sí, bueno, así pasa cuando sucede ¿no? – el ojiazul frunce el ceño_

_Y de donde se conocen – la rubia pregunta curiosa_

_-De la escuela, a veces Hanna trae a Shiara a la casa cuando nos es imposible estar a tiempo por ella – el ojiazul contesta acercándose a la rubia _

La rubia se sintió desarmar cuando el ojiazul se acerco a ella e instintivamente se alejo un poco de aquel hombre que es capaz de derretirla con un simple "hola", Seiya observo la reacción de la rubia y mas atraído por ella se sintió, era una sensación rara pues hace un rato se había peleado con su novia y no se sentía mal como para no coquetear con la rubia, era como si un nuevo Seiya se estuviera formando cada vez que se encontraba cerca de ella; la rubia sintiéndose cada vez mas incapaz de controlar ese impulso que Seiya Kou le producía, rompió la situación, preguntando si podían entrar y pensar en lo que podían comer, pues Kelvin el mayordomo no estaba en casa y nadie más estaría en un buen rato, dejando solos en casa al ojiazul y a ella.

Seiya fascinado por la situación le da por su lado a la rubia invitándola a comer a un buen restaurant, la rubia se sorprendió por aquellas palabras y dispuesta a dar una rotunda negativa pues no quería volver a salir en ningún lado y crearle más problemas al ojiazul, éste ultimo sello aquellos labios con su dedo, algo que dejo estática a la rubia quien no podía tranquilizar a su corazón que ya estaba un paso más afuera de su cuerpo que nada; Seiya con una tierna sonrisa, la tomo de la mano y la llevo dentro de la casa hasta la cocina donde le comento que el seria el chef y que ella podía desear lo que quisiera para la comida. Serena nunca se espero que Seiya la invitara a comer en su cocina y mucho menos que el cocinara, así que con una tierna sonrisa acepta la invitación del ojiazul; para Seiya fue muy graciosa la situación por lo que comenzó a sacar comida del refrigerador para posteriormente ponerse a cocinar, por su parte Serena cautivada por ese toque del ojiazul, también trato de ayudar pero solo obtuvo un "no te preocupes yo me encargo" por lo que se quedo sentada observando cómo su comida era hecha por Seiya Kou integrante del grupo sensación del momento.

Cuando Seiya termino de cocinar, preparo la mesa para que ambos pudieran sentarse a disfrutar de un buen momento, para Serena esto era mágico pues nunca antes ningún muchacho había tenido la atención de prepararle algo para comer, ni siquiera Diamante pues nunca estaba cerca para poder tener esos detalles con ella, por lo que no sabía qué hacer exactamente, así que lo más fácil que se ocurrió fue dar las gracias con una tierna y nerviosa sonrisa; para Seiya ver ese rostro angelical, representaba algo único, algo que no podía dejar pasar a la ligera…

_-Valla Seiya, te luciste, se ve exquisito – la rubia sonrió pícaramente_

_-Espero te guste la comida bombón, para que así, recomiendes el mejor restaurant del famosísimo y guapísimo Seiya Kou – el ojiazul sonrió y termino de servir la mesa abriendo un vino tinto para acompañar los alimentos_

Serena rio levemente y comenzó a probar aquellos alimentos que el ojiazul cocino, su cara tomo un calor carmesí mientras masticaba la comida pues el solo pensar en Seiya haciendo este tipo de cosas la hacía ponerse chinita de la piel, la rubia exclamo que todo estaba muy rico con mucho ahincó y que quizá debería dedicarse a ser chef en lugar de ser un popstar; Seiya halagado por las palabras de la rubia se ruborizo levemente mientras comía los alimentos, durante la comida, hablaron poco hasta que el ojiazul toco el tema que habían estado evadiendo durante todos los días, la rubia sintió que se atraganto cuando escucho lo ultimo pero sabía que tenía que tocar ese punto tarde o temprano. Seiya observo la manera en que la rubia reacciono quiso pasarlo por alto, sin embargo, él quería que se volviera a repetir y para eso necesitaba saber que era exactamente lo que aquella rubia sentía por él; en la mente de la rubia pasaron tantas cosas que por un momento desconecto su cerebro quedando en blanco pues ya no quería pensar en nada, simplemente su corazón le pidió que se dejara llevar por el momento, sucediendo así que la rubia se acerco de pronto hacia el rostro del ojiazul, éste al principio se puso muy nervioso pero no tardo mucho en también acercarse hacia la rubia y de pronto ambos labios estaban unidos nuevamente, era como estar frente a varios juegos pirotécnicos, era una gama de sensaciones que recorrían cada centímetro de aquellos cuerpos.

Cuando los dos se alejaron uno del otro para tomar aire, se quedaron viendo frente a frente unos momentos, la magia se respiraba y se sentía tan fuerte que no se podía creer…

_-Sabes bombón, no sé exactamente que decir o que hacer, simplemente desde que te conocí me eh sentido extraño, es como si mi corazón me gritara y me guiara hacia ti, se que tienes novio y lo entiendo pero necesito estar cerca de ti, eres una persona con la cual me siento completo, yo… - el ojiazul no termino de hablar pues la rubia lo silencio con su dedo índice_

_-Yo también me siento muy bien contigo, eres una persona con la cual puedo sentirme segura de mi y de todo a mi alrededor, cada vez que estas cerca de mí, mi cuerpo me pide que este a tu lado pero… - ahora la rubia fue silenciada por el ojiazul quien la tomo por la cintura, acercando el cuerpo de la rubia hacia él para besarla apasionadamente._

El momento más esperado por ambos, estaba pasando, sin embargo, fueron cachados infraganti por Rei quien entro a la cocina y los observo feliz la escena, pero tuvo que despegarlos para poder decirle a ambos que negaban su atracción un "se los dije"; Seiya y Serena avergonzados de la situación se pusieron colorados como tomates una vez más pero dada las circunstancias, Rei solo sonrió y abrazo a ambos chicos dándoles las gracias por la relación, Haruka y Michiru entraron unos minutos después a la concina y no entendieron muy bien el porqué Rei se reía y el ojiazul y la rubia solo parecía que no sabían dónde esconderse.

Poco después Rei le pidió a la rubia que la acompañara a la tienda por unas cosas, ésta accedió y las tres chicas partieron a la tienda pues la peli azul también se les unió, dejando a Seiya y Haruka recogiendo la cocina; el ojiazul trato de esconder su cara de felicidad pero el rubio lo conocía muy bien, así que obligo literalmente a Seiya para que le dijera por esa cara de bobo, para el ojiazul no era fácil decirle a Haruka que estaba enamorado de Serena por lo que su hermana había representado para él, sin embargo tarde o temprano lo sabría así que comenzó a platicar con su amigo de todo, desde que conoció a la rubia hasta hacia un par de minutos cuando la beso y aseguro sus sentimientos por ella; Haruka al principio se molesto un poco pues la memoria de su hermana era lo más sagrado para él, pero mientras escuchaba las palabras de su amigo, la molestia se fue diseminando, pues él en verdad quería que su amigo fuera feliz y no solamente él, sino la pequeña Shiara quien no tuvo tiempo para poder entablar una unión fuerte con Sarah pues ella apenas tenía unos ocho meses de edad cuando sucedió aquella tragedia.

Seiya termino de narrar su historia pensó que su amigo no reaccionaria muy bien pero su sorpresa fue muy grande ya que Haruka se acerco a él y lo abrazo como nunca lo hubiese hecho y en murmullos le comento que él se sentía feliz de que después de tanto tiempo, por fin haya encontrado a esa persona que llenara ese vacío que su hermana años atrás le dejara; el ojiazul no dio crédito a esas palabras pero se sintió confortado con lo que el rubio le dijo, después de aquel encuentro, Haruka volvió de su lapsus y le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca al ojiazul recordándole que tiene que cuidar de aquella chica de cabello rubio pues es una persona muy especial en todo los sentidos que no se merece que él le pudiera hacer alguna cosa mala…

_-Tranquilo amigo, ten por seguro que yo la cuidare y hare mi mejor esfuerzo para hacerla feliz – el ojiazul guiña su ojo sonriendo_

_-Sí, eso justamente es lo que me preocupa que te esfuerces – el rubio bromeo burlonamente haciendo que el ojiazul se lanzara contra el_

Cuando las chicas llegaron de nuevo a la casa, se toparon con una lucha entre el rubio y el ojiazul quien estaba visiblemente ganando, sin embargo, cuando vio a la rubia se destanteo y Haruka aprovecho para ganarle terreno poniéndolo en una posición algo dolorosa haciendo que Seiya se rindiera tristemente; para Rei observar a los dos como niños chiquitos era lo normal así como a Michiru pero para Serena era algo nuevo ver que aquellos muchachos se llevaran de esa manera tan brusca.

Cuando Shiara de la mano del mayordomo Kelvin llego de nuevo a la casa, Yaten, Taiki, Michiru, Haruka, Serena, Rei y Seiya estaban sentados en la sala viendo un programa especial sobre el grupo Three Lights donde había de todo, entrevistas, videoclips y fotografías inéditas de los tres hermanos Kou; la pequeña rubia se impresiono del programa y también se sentó a ver el televisor notando que su papa y la rubia estaban agarrados de la mano por lo que tomo su lugar en las piernas de su tío Yaten quien estaba algo sorprendido de todo lo que los periodistas hacen y dicen en sus programas.

Al termino de aquel programa, todos pasaron a la mesa del comedor para la cena, donde Taiki anuncio que en un par de semanas el nuevo álbum saldrá a la venta y por lo consiguiente el tiempo libre del que ahora gozaban él y sus hermanos seria más escaso por el hecho de que ahora estarían en firmas de autógrafos, sesiones fotográficas, entrevistas apara todos los medios de comunicación, así como la nueva gira que iniciaría con un concierto aquí en la ciudad para después visitar países de todo el mundo y finalmente terminar de nueva cuenta ahí en Londres, además de que Kakyuu ya confirmo la cita en Estocolmo para la entrega de los premios MTV Award, donde están nominados en muchas categorías como "el mejor grupo pop del momento" o "la mejor canción del año"; Yaten y Seiya se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado cuando Taiki les informo sobre los premios quedando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Seiya quien despertó primero que el ojiverde de su sueño, invito a Haruka, Michiru, Serena, Rei y a Shiara a estar con ellos en los premios pues es toda una experiencia estar ese lugar y ya que ninguno de los mencionados acudió con ellos el año anterior, sería bueno que ahora estuvieran con ellos dándoles ánimos…

_-Oye Seiya pero Shiara tiene que ir a la escuela – Haruka comenta borrando levemente la sonrisa de la pequeña quien ya estaba celebrando el no asistir a clases_

_-Lo sé, pero podemos hablar a la escuela y pedir permiso, al fin y al cabo se puede poner al corriente, faltara una semana, no es mucho – el ojiazul comenta pícaramente_

_-Hay Seiya siempre has de ser tan infantil – Rei se expresa algo molesta_

_-No se me hace mala idea Rei, además así podemos conocer Estocolmo y muchas cosas más, recuerda que prometiste que estas vacaciones serian las mejores – la rubia aprovecha la situación hábilmente haciendo que la morena suspire_

_-Pero y los gastos, recuerda que no tienes tanto para gastar amiga – la morena deja pensando a la rubia con sus palabras_

_-Puedo conseguirme un trabajo y si me prestas ahora, con ese empleo te pagare, lo prometo, anda Rei, di que si – la rubia pone cara de borreguito para convencer a la morena_

_-¡Ah! Está bien, odio esa cara que puede convencer a cualquiera… ¿verdad Seiya? – la morena comenta dejando a los presentes con cara de What?_

_-De que hablas Rei, explícanos Seiya – Yaten curioso pregunta observando la expresión de sus dos hermanos_

Todos rieron después de aquel comentario, pues después de mucho convencimiento, Rei acepto que todos fueran a Estocolmo para apoyar la presentación de los muchachos en los premios MTV siempre y cuando Shiara llevara tarea para el camino para que no se atrasara termino la morena apoyada por Haruka; a partir de aquellos momentos, todos tendrían que alistarse para el viaje, Serena contacto a su familia en Japón para avisarles que estaría más días de este lado del mundo pero que les llevaría muchos regalos cuando regresara de su viaje, cuando colgó con sus padres, Rei ya estaba lista para escuchar la versión de la rubia pues ya que había estado un poco distante por Nicolás, pensó que no era de buenas amigas no ayudar en algo.

Serena más relajada le comento que Diamante y ella terminaron su relación por teléfono y que aunque quería estar furiosa con el por lo que había pasado, sentía todo lo contrario y que mucho de eso era gracias a Seiya, quien la había flechado profundamente desde ese primer encuentro y a pesar de ser pocos los días, pareciera que llevan meses en la casa; Rei escucho cada palabra de su amiga y se sentía feliz de tener a Serena como cuñada pero a la vez se sentía preocupada por esa relación pues sabia como era Seiya y aunque el ojiazul no era maloso, era fácil que Kakyuu lo sedujera y si eso ocurriera, la rubia se sentiría muy mal y todo podría terminar en malos términos, por lo que lo más inteligente seria insistirle a la rubia que se llevara tranquilas las cosas con su ojiazul pues la pelirroja a pesar de no se mala del todo, cuando se sentía amenazada por algo o alguien tendía a ser una bruja.

En la habitación de Seiya, éste hablaba con Kakyuu de una manera más tranquila respecto a lo sucedió por la mañana, sin embargo, el ojiazul fue más que directo al expresarle sus sentimientos como había decidido hacerlo; por otro lado la pelirroja en su departamento, sintió que la sangre le hirvió pero no hizo mayor comentario, escucho todo lo que Seiya le dijo y aunque trato de hacer cambiar al pelinegro de su actitud, le fue imposible en esos momentos, pero en su mente pensó que no desistiría tan fácil y ya que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale, usaría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para quedarse con el ojiazul y aunque la idea de quedarse también con Shiara no era de todo buena, pensó que en cuanto estuviera con él podría deshacerse de la niña mandándola a un internado para que ésta no interfiriera con la carrera de los Three Lights.

A la mañana siguiente los hermanos Kou se fueron temprano para la disquera pues tenían que hablar con Darien y Andrew para ultimas los últimos detalles para el nuevo álbum y ya que éstos estaban nominados en varias categorías para los premios MTV, la disquera les haría una fiesta para celebrar los triunfos obtenidos durante la duración del álbum "Loose" donde las ventas fueron de las más altas que la revista Billboard registro durante el año. Mientras los Kou estuvieron en la disquera, Kakyuu estuvo cerca del ojiazul tratándolo de lo más normal, sin ser vista como una mujer dolida, sin embargo, cada vez que podía se portaba distante y fría con Seiya, algo que saco de balance a Seiya pues no pensó que la pelirroja reaccionara de esa manera con él; para Yaten y Taiki hasta cierto punto era buena señal pues ésta seguiría siendo la representante del grupo y seguiría haciendo su trabajo como hasta ahora.

Para la tarde las cosas seguían en calma en casa de la familia Kou, pero para Serena y Seiya estaba a penas comenzando la aventura pues ya habían tomado fuerza para intentar algo entre ellos ahora que los dos estaban solos, para el resto de los habitantes de la casa no era algo nuevo saber que ellos se atraían, sin embargo, el oír la noticia de que intentarían algo, fue una gran sorpresa pues no se imaginaron que tuvieran el valor suficiente para hacer algo así; Shiara felicito a su papa pues la rubia le caía muy bien y ya que necesitaba una mama, que mejor que su ahora amiga Serena Tsukino para completar la familia.

Los días siguientes fueron atareados para todos estaban alistándose para el viaje a Estocolmo, el hospedaje, los boletos de avión, etc., los Kou eran muy perfeccionistas así que todo debía quedar listo en casa para que el viaje fuera perfecto valiendo la redundancia; para la tarde del viernes, todo estaba listo y todos ya estaban camino al aeropuerto menos Kelvin quien se quedo a cuidar la mansión, durante el camino todos hablaban de todo, en realidad todos traían su propia fiesta hasta que Yaten anuncio con voz fuerte que su amor Mina Aino estaría presente en aquellos premios como conductora del show, Taiki y Amy quien se dio el tiempo de viajar también, sonrieron al escuchar la noticia, Haruka y Michiru no hicieron mayor comentario pero si sonrieron también; Rei que estaba oyendo lo que su hermano decía, también presumió diciendo que Nicolas la alcanzaría allá una vez que terminara con un negocio que tenía pendiente…

_-Valla Rei si que Nicolás te flecho – Haruka bromea con la pelinegra haciendo que todos rieran_

_-Que gracioso Haruka, ahora veras ehhh – la pelinegra se levanta furiosa planeando hacerle una llave al rubio_

_-Tranquila Rei, en verdad hacen bonita pareja – Serena comento haciendo que su amiga se detuviera y suspirara feliz_

_-¡Ah! Ustedes no tienen remedio – Taiki bufo mientras abrazaba a su novia_

_-Ya llegamos, a ver si se comportan o una vez más nos sacaran del hotel – Seiya comenta serio dejando a todos perplejos_

_-Cállate Seiya, recuerda que era un secreto – Yaten le jala la oreja al ojiazul apoyado por Haruka mientras Taiki solo se sonrojo_

_-¡Aja! Ya sabía yo que algo se traían – la pelinegra se burla de los chicos que no paraban de pelear entre ellos mientras Serena, Shiara, Amy y Michiru bajan de la camioneta _

Una vez que bajaron todos de la camioneta, caminaron por los pasillos del aeropuerto internacional de la ciudad cuidándose de los periodistas y algunos fans que pudieran retrasar su salida; cuando llegaron a sala de British Airlines de donde saldrían, pasaron por seguridad, documentaron su equipaje y solo esperaron pacientemente a que los llamaran para el acceso al avión que los llevaría a su mágico destino…

Continuara….

Nota: Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo que en verdad me costó trabajo hacerlo, pero lo termine de todo corazón para ustedes. Espero puedan dejarme sus lindos reviews para que me digan que opinaron del capi, gracias a todas ustedes amigas lectoras y escritoras que me impulsan a seguir con esto… Mil GRACIAS!!


End file.
